


[podfic of] The Dah-Ling Store-It-Yourself

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] The Dah-Ling series [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad news is that one of Lassiter's highest profile arrests has just escaped from prison. The worse news is that his best hope of tracking him down is a sleep-deprived Shawn Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] The Dah-Ling Store-It-Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dah-Ling Store-It-Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358956) by [nixajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixajane/pseuds/nixajane). 



> Much thanks got to nixajane for letting me record this. This story reads like one of the best psych episodes and I hope my reading does it justice.

Title: The Dah-Ling Store-it-yourself

Fandom: Psych

Author: nixajane

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

 

Music: Mercy vs Rehab by Robin Skouteris

Length: 04:00:41

Format: [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/The%20Dah-Ling%20Store-It-Yourself%20full.mp3) and [M4b](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/The%20Dah-Ling%20Store-It-Yourself.m4b) [  
](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ncr0xnqt3591t8s/The_Dah-Ling_Store-It-Yourself_full.mp3)


End file.
